A Mother's Love
by RUHLSAR000
Summary: Lusia grew up never knowing who her parents were. Then on day two strange girls show up and tell her that she is a mermaid... and a princess. They need her help to save the sea. Problem Lusia wants nothing to do with the people who "abandoned" her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, RUHLSAR000 present and accounted for, for the first time in what feels like forever. This is my... What is this? My seventh fanfic? No, fifth, okay. This is my fifth fanfic. I'm still riding a creative high brought on by the panic and stress that was brought by my big English paper, it was biggest of the semester. Welcome, new and old readers a like. I am sorry for error, delays, long-winded authors notes. I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH! Enjoy. Anything else, Oh! PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE! I put information and approximate time until update on it. Also I putting a pole up to determine which is most popular and which to update next.**

_Daughter of the Sea, Lost Princess._

_Taken from of the Sea, living upon the rocks._

_Sixteen years of peace will last._

_But destruction will come._

_This shall call her return,_

_and lead the Guardians of the Sea._

_Unite her worlds,_

_gain her power true._

_Son of the Sea, Mysterious Knight._

_Belongs to the oceans, but gone from the Sea._

_Home in a palace of pink._

_trained by father unknown_

_to bring back the lost art of the Panthlassa Sword._

_Protector of the Lost Princess._

_His loyalty unbound,_

_by her side he will stay._

_And light may return._

_However, should these Children of the Sea_

_be left in the arms of the Sea,_

_destruction will come._

_Princess, unlost and unknown_

_shall fall in to the darkness and die._

_Knight, lost of loyal, will fade._

_So the ocean and all it's seas will wither,_

_the light of the Princesses of the Sea will fade,_

_and all shall die._

* * *

><p>Ask anyone, saying I'm physical active is an understatement. I felt the wind race through my red colored ponytail as I ran, cooling it. I pushed myself harder, harder. My muscles burned. I rounded the track, passing the finish line.<p>

After a warm down lap, I walked over to Sam, my best friend and just about as different from me as is possible.

"Great job, Lusia," Sam pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, "You beat your best record. If you preform like that this weekend on Saturday you'll win for sure."

"Thanks. You'll be there, right?" I asked. We both preformed better with the other one there.

"Of course," Sam smiled, "You coming to my debate on Sunday."

"Duh," I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. Sam slung his over his shoulder, and we walked to the two-hundred building for the first class of another mundane Monday

When the school day was over Sam and I hiked back to my house to do our homework.

"See, simple?" Sam pointed a an algebra problem he had just explained. My brain was fried. Sam clearly saw this, "Um... let's take five, and start from the top."

"Ugh!" I breathed out of frustration, "I'll never get this."

"Not with that attitude, you won't," Sam said getting up from the den floor and walking to the kitchen, "Just look at how far you have come,. May I?" Sam grabbed a bottle of pop from the fridge..

"Help yourself, grab me a coke," I rolled my eyes. He didn't need to ask, he practically lived here.

"A little sugar in your sugar in your system should help you focus," San smiled.

I grabbed the bottle, "If that was all I needed-"

The doorbell interrupted my train of thought. I went to the front door, confused. _My parents aren't expecting a package, were they?"_ I looked through the skinny window next to the door.

Two girls I didn't recognize were standing at the door. They were about a year younger than me. One had dark blue hair and stormy gray eyes. The other had black hair with dark green highlights and the purist green eye I had ever seen.

I eased the door open, "We don't want any?"

"We're not selling anything," The blue-haired one said, "May we speak to Luchia Thomson?"

_Why do they know my name?_ I thought, "It's pronounced Lusia, what do you want?"

They jumped a little in a seemingly happy surprise.

"Are you aware you're adopted?" the black-haired one asked.

"Lani!" The blue-haired one yelled.

"What?" the black-haired one, Lani, said confused.

My heart skipped a beat. _How did they know that?_ I questioned. "I am aware of that," I grunted.

"Oh, see Nicole, I told you that parents not telling their child they're adopted was a clich'e," Lani said cheerfully.

The black-haired one, Nicole, rolled her eyes, "You see, Miss. Thomson, we know where your biological mother is from, and we need to talk to you about her-"

"No, you don't," I barked, "I have no interest in my biological parents. They chose to be out of my life sixteen years ago." I slammed the door, hard.

I stomped my foot and let out a frustrated growl.

"Are you really going to let them go?" Sam asked. I was hardly surprise he was listening.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said overly roughly, "They left me sixteen years ago. They are strangers to me and have no more influence on me than I on the tide."  
>"Lusia..." Sam pressed gently.<p>

"I don't resent them if that's what you think," I said defensively, "I'm indifferent to them."

"Lusia..." Sam then said the last thing I expected, "You won't hurt you parents by looking for your birth parents. Love can only grow." Sam grabbed his books, "See you tomorrow."

He left. He knew me better than anyone. He knew when to leave me alone. He knew the truth I barely acknowledged, let alone tell anyone. I wanted to know my birth parents, ask them why they left me. But I had a great thing going with my parents. We never fought. Why would I mess with that?

I sighed and went upstairs, emotionally drained. I change into a pair of red running shorts and a plain white tee. I went back downstairs, and left the house. I did the only thing I could to clear my head, I ran.

I didn't get much sleep that night. Thinking about my birth parents and stuff I guess. I finally couldn't stay in bed anymore. It was four a.m. I slid into my red and black wetsuit, and tip toed downstairs, as not to disturb my parents. I scrawled on the white board "Gone Surfing, be back in time for school". They wouldn't be surprised. I went to the garage and grabbed my board. It was pink with a red hibiscus on it. For some reason, though I'm not a girly-girl... at all, when I turned thirteen I started really liking the color pink. I walked the three blocks to the ocean.

It would be dark for another hour or so. Only one surfer was out. Nerd Sam maybe, but man, he can surf. I entered the water, a chill ran through me. I shrugged it off as best I could and pattled towards Sam.

"Yo, Ningyo-chan," Sam smiled, referring to me by my swim team nickname, "Don't you have swim practice in an hour and a half."

"It's off-season, we only have practice Wednesday and Friday morning."

"Speaking of off-season, when does football practice start back up?" Sam asked.

"Not till summer," I said. Yep, first girl on our mediocre football team. My speed came in very handy and, though I'm only 115 pounds an five feet six inches, I can push a two-hundred and fifty pound dummy faster than anyone else on the team.

Sam knew why I was out so early. I knew he did. But he knew it was a sensitive topic and if I wanted to talk about it I'd talk to him. With him I didn't need to hide the truth underneath a mass of pleasantries.

I caught a few waves, feeling freer than I had all night, exchanging waves with Sam.

The sun had begun rolling up the sky when Sam said, "We'd better head in. It's already six." Sam glanced at the shore, "Man, they don't give up do they?"

I fallowed his gaze, and to my horror, the two girls from yesterday on the beach staring at us. I pattled towards them. The black-haired one smiled, no doubt thinking I'm coming to talk to them. Well, she was in for disappointment. They approached me. I walked past them not even acknowledging them.

The blue-haired one called out, "Hey, wait!" But she stopped.

It was easier than I thought it was. I walked back home, dropped my board in to the garage, and ran to the bathroom. I showered and dressed. I plopped on my bed and looked at the posters on my wall. One was of my favorite surfers, Kaito Domoto. I had meet him and his wife, Lucia Domoto, at a surf competition two years ago. They were really nice, though Lucia looked like she had seen a ghost when she first saw me. Maybe she did since, except for my hair, I looked like a teenage version of Lucia.

I grabbed my backpack and rushed downstairs.

"Hey, Mom," I smiled. She was in her firefighters uniforms. Mom was a volunteer firefighter, Dad is an ER doctor. They had met in the ER.

"Hey Honey," Mom smiled, "How was surfing?"

"It was good," I grabbed two slices of toast and gobbled them down. Then I rushed to the garage. I grabbed my bike and went out the side gate. I stopped in my tracks. The two girls from yesterday were standing right in front of me.

"Geez, you two don't know how to quit," I said in frustration.

"Not when it is important," The blue-haired girl said, "I'm Nicole and she is Lani."

"And I'm out of here," I hopped on my bike and road around them on my way to school.

The school day past quickly, but boringly.

"Ugh, Do I need to get a restraining order," I huffed as I exited the school at three. They were standing at the gates.

Sam laughed, "Maybe you should listen to what they need to say? After all they'll leave you alone and you don't have to do what they asked."

I sighed, "There is no guarantee they'll back off if I say 'no'. I have a feeling they'd pester me until I help."

"Plus your unsure if you'd be able to say 'no'," Sam said, again proving he knew me too well.

"So you coming to watch track practice today?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"No," Sam said, "I have to practice for my debate Sunday. See ya." He headed for the public library, which was a block away from our school.

I headed towards the track. Two hours passed quickly. Practice was over, but I wasn't ready to go home. Dad wouldn't be home until eight and Mom would be at the station for the next two days, so the house would be empty, and I didn't have karate until six.

"You heading home?" Sasha, a dark haired girl on the track team, asked.

"Not just yet, I want to run a few more laps," I smiled.

"Just don't stay out to long Miss. Olympic-Athlete-in-training," Sasha smiled.

"I won't," I smiled as the last of the track team left.

I lined up at the starting point. I started running lap after lap, pushing myself harder and harder. The world was absolutely silent. I crossed the finish line for the last time and heard a rush of cheers from a crowd of thousands. Real clapping snapped me out of my fantasy. I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen leaning up against the chain-link fence surrounding the track. He was my about age. He had dirty blonde hair, cut in a jagged style, and he had crystal blue eyes. He was extremely toned but not overly muscular. He wore jeans and a light pink, almost white, shirt. Around his neck was a sword pendant.

"Your fast," He smiled. He seemed friendly. "It's getting late, you should probably head home."

I was surprised by the genuine concern in his voice, "I don't see how that's your concern."

"It isn't, as far as you can tell," He said.

I was unaware how close I had moved towards him until I was about a foot away from the fence.

"Hey," a voice startled me from behind.

I turned quickly to see Lani and Nicole standing around me. They had cornered me. I glanced around, the boy was gone.

"Listen, Lusia," Lani said, "You're a mermaid,"

_What?_ I thought, _I knew it, these girls are crazy._

"Half-mermaid, to be accurate. Your mother was a mermaid," Nicole corrected, "We're half-mermaids too, and like us you can control when you transform into your mermaid form when in water, by clearing your mind and allowing your instincts to take over."

"You're nuts!" I yelled, hopping the fence, grabbing my bag and running to my bike. I made it to karate with twenty minutes to spare and changed into my gi there.

After karate, I went strait home, thankfully I had no encounters with the stalkers.

I sighed as I soaked in the tub, hidden among the bubbles._ To say today was stressful is an understatement_, I thought.

Nicole's words ran through my head, _"Half-mermaid, to be accurate. You mother was a mermaid."_

I did as she said, clearing my mind, letting my instincts take over.

Nothing.

I laughed at myself for expecting... something.

I froze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw silver hair. I grabbed a strand of my hair and pulled it to my face. It was silver and much, much longer.

My hand slid beneath the surface and brushed it against my knee. What met my touch was almost scale-like but smoother. It felt like glass. My eyes clenched shut. I raised my knees above the water. I couldn't get myself to open my eyes.

I was scared to see what I secretly knew would be there. I managed to get one eye cracked open. My eyes flung open. Even though I had expected it, it still startled me.

Once I got over the install shock, I was able to take how it looked. It was truly very beautiful. Each scale was tiny, not much bigger than a pinhead. The scales merged together smoothly. They were the most beautiful shade of pink I had ever seen, the kind man would never reproduce quiet right. If they did, pink would have been my favorite color as a child. Though the scales were pink, they had an iridescent quality to them producing other colors as well, and they had a sparkly too.

The tail itself was just as beautiful, though it was a subtle beauty. It was smooth and streamline, yet clearly powerful and well toned.

"This... can't be happening, it's... not... possible," I said before hearing my voice. It had a musical quality to it that hadn't been there before. I leaned back, _So, my legs weren't the only things to change._

The problem was overshadowed by a bigger problem.

"How am I going to change back!" I said in a panic. I looked down at my tail, only to be surprised, again. My legs were back. _That's going to take some practice,_ I thought as I climbed out of the tub and quickly wrapped myself in my long plush pink robe.

I exited the restroom and headed to my room, but as I past the door to the attic I stopped. Something crossed my mind. Maybe it was all the confusion about my lineage, but the fact remains, I opened to the door and walked up the stairs. I was hit by the musty smell of old photos and old memories. I found the basket that I was found in by Mom. I wasn't a door stop baby or abandoned at the hospital. I was left at the town's fire station.

A glow from the lining of the basket caught my eye. I grabbed it. When I pulled it out I saw it was a key, and the key stopped glowing. I starred at it. _What is-_ I thought before it hit me, not even finishing the thought.

I rushed to a dresser in the corner of the room. I pulled open the top drawer, then slammed it when I saw it was empty. I moved down to the bottom drawer and pulled up it open, unnecessarily rough. I found what I was looking for. I grabbed it, closed the drawer, and ran to my room.

I sat the object, a box, on to my desk. It was square wooden box, about twelve by twelve by four inches. It really was beautifully crafted. It was mainly a honey colored wood, which I could not identify. On the top was a lovely inlay. It was of a large pink shell covered by a strange cross with arrow-like points made out of ebony.

It was the only thing found with me. I had never been able to open it. I slide the key into the lock. It fit perfectly, but I couldn't make myself turn it. I pulled out the key and placed it on to the lid. I wouldn't be able to turn it.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Sam said, sounding very surprised.<p>

"Hey," I looked up from my book.

"I've been looking for you. I checked everywhere. I finally found you in, of all places, the school library," Sam smiled.

"Is that a surprise?" I said.

"Well, yeah. Since when have you been into reading?" Sam sat down. I smacked him with the book. "So I haven't seen your stalkers today. Think they found someone else to annoy?" Sam observed.

"No, they cornered me after track yesterday. What they had to say was crazy," I put my book down in frustration. There was nothing useful about mermaids in the school library, though it had a few things about fairies in the Celtic mythology.

"Yet," Sam prompted.

"Yet, it makes sense. And it scares me," I said.

"You realize that makes no sense right," Sam said.

"Yeah, I know," I put my head on the table.

"You don't want to talk about it," Sam stated as a fact, not a question.

"I'd prefer not to," I sighed. How could I tell him I was a mermaid? We had never had a secret before.

"Alright. Word of advise, don't worry about it to much. If it's important it will sort itself out when the times right," Sam ruffled my hair, his way of telling me it would be okay, " Looks like your stalkers are back."

I jumped. Nicole and Lani were standing in the courtyard. "I have to go," I grabbed my bag and left. I walked right past them. I was right. They followed. I led them back to the track, where I knew no one would be. Well almost no one was there. The gorgeous guy from yesterday was on the other side of the stadium.

I turned to face them, "What do you want?"

Lani, who I strongly suspected was the younger of two, was clearly surprised.

Nicole spoke, "We weren't finished talking. I know you don't believe us-"

"I know I'm a mermaid or half-mermaid or whatever," I said blatantly.

"Oh," both were surprised. Nicole said, "I know you have many questions but your mother-"

I stopped her, "Whatever questions I have I don't need answers to. When it comes to my birth parents, they have lot what little respect they had. What parent leaves there child with a secret like that?"

"But..." Nicole started.

"I don't care about their excuses," I huffed.

"They didn't want to!" Lani said.

"What?" It was my turn to be surprised.

"Your parents didn't want to do any of that. They wanted to raise you. They loved you more than anything else. They were force to by a prophecy," Lani said, "The type of prophecy is hard to do and even harder to understand, but always a hundred percent accurate when it comes to the future of princesses just born. And yours stated clearly that if you were raised by your parents, all would die!"

"Woah. Back. It. Up. Princesses? Prophecies?" I was officially confused.

"Your the princess of the North Pacific and the Pink Pearl," Nicole explained.

"And your insane," I said. The bell rang and I took the opportunity to leave, "I have to go."

They let me go. When I got to my homeroom, Sam was waiting.

He came over to me, "What did the stalkers want?"

"Can I just have time to think about it," I said, perhaps a little harsh than necessary.

"Sure," Sam said clearly trying to hide his hurt. He succeed to all, but me. It hurt that I hurt him, but I knew he understood. I was confused and angry and, as my last year English teacher would have said, having a "Katharsis".

The day past in a blur. All I remember about my English lecture was "Erikson's Theory", "Stage 5" and "Huck Fin". Oh, and my English teacher throwing a pair of keys, an iphone, and a wallet, all of which were laying out on the desks of the front row, out the second story window when the discussion died down, or he got bored. I love my English class. It funny like no tomorrow. I've fallen off my seat, laughing, twice. So that made me feel better.

I wanted to go to the public library after school to look up more on mermaids, but coach was working us hard for the track meet on Saturday. We were all staying an extra hour. By the time practice was over, we were all tired.

I collapsed on the football field, which the track surrounds.

"You look exhausted," Sasha said.

"Shut it," I panted.

"That's what happens when you push yourself too hard," she laughed.

"That's how I became the best runner on the team," I spat back. I ran harder to day because I had a lot to think about. I had just had the view I had of my birth parents turned upside down and I didn't know if it was true. Not to mention that when Nicole spoke of my mother she always said "was" not "is". You don't have to be at the top of your class to figure out what that could mean. It could mean Mom, birth Mom, was dead. I couldn't except that, I may have been in denial, but I knew that wasn't true.

_Man, I over did it_, I knew I didn't have enough energy to get home.

"Lusia," a voice called. I felt a surge of relief.

I sat up, "Dad!" I got up and walked over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I got off early, figured you could use a lift home," Dad smiled. He somehow knew I'd over do it today.

"Thanks," I smiled. We got my bike and put it in the back of the pick up truck.

On the ride home we talked about how my day went and if anything insane happened in the ER. Any other teenager would think it strange, but I have no real secrets from my parents, well, except the tail. I never really had a reason or saw the point of it.

Later that night, I lay in the bathtub. I had phased into my mermaid form. I just couldn't get over my tail. I turned my attention to the actual fin. It was just as beautiful as the tail. It was slightly trainslusent around the tip of the fin, but when I touched it, it was a good one to two centimeters thick. It was beautiful in how sturdy it was. It was meant to be used and not just sit around, like me.

"Princess," I mumbled in my new sing-song voice. The girls said I was the princess of the North Pacific. They were right about me being a mermaid, were they right about this? Did that mean my mother was a queen? My father, a King? If so, that explained why they where in trouble. But that would make me the heir to the North Pacific. They wouldn't send the heir to the kingdom away, would they?

I had lied when I said I didn't need answers. I didn't want answers, but I needed them. I was finally admitting it to myself. I couldn't stay in the world I now lived. Whether I was willing or not, I knew I could not stay the same.

I phased back to my human form and got out of the tub. I wrapped myself in my robe and walked into my room, where I changed into the fuzzy pajamas I got for Christmas last year.

I stared at the box. Dad knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called, sitting on my bed. Dad came in, he had an envelope in his hand, "Hey Honey," He sat on my bed, "I had to clear this with your mother."

_Strange way to begin a conversation,_ I raised my eyebrow.

Dad sighed as he turned the envelope in his hands, "You know how your mother found you on the fire station's doorstep."

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, it wasn't that simple," Dad said, "When your mother found you... A few months before we found out your moth couldn't have children, after we had been trying really hard for years to have children. But then your mom found you with the box and a large envelope with her name on it. When she opened the envelope she found adoption papers filled out except for our signatures and two letters. One was for us pleading with us to take care of you. From the letter it was clear that they, your birth parents, love you very much. They had clearly been watching us for a while to make sure you would be safe and loved with us. The letter also asked us to give you the second letter when you were, quote, "ready". We had no clue what she meant but..." He glanced at the box, "Since your starting to wonder, I figure it was as good a time as any."

He handed the envelope to me. "Um... there is something else," Dad continued, "When we found you, if you had a name, your birth parents didn't tell us. So we named you after your birth mother, sort of. You see, her name was written L-U-C-I-A. That spelling has to pronunciations, Lu-s-ia and Lu-chi-a. We choose Lusia, as we thought it was more feminine."

Dad openly laughed at that, "That is why your name is written L-U-C-I-A and pronounce as Lusia. It was later that I learned your biological mother pronounced hers as Lu-chi-a. Before you ask, as for your biological mother's request, I will not reveal their full names."

"You seem to have so much respect for them," I observed, that puzzled me.

"Of course I do. They brought us you. Good night, Lusia," He said, kissing my forehead.

"Night, Dad," I smiled softly. He shut the door behind him.

I turned my attention to the letter. It had "To My Beloved Daughter" scrawled on it. I broke the wax seal, and pulled out the letter.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_ So many things run through my mind as I write this letter. How old are you when you read this letter? Do you enjoy surfing, like your father? What name did the Thomsons give you? Are you happy? Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? _

_ As I write this I find myself crying for I know I cannot be in your life the way I wish. You mean the world to me. I never thought a love like this was possible, and you aren't even born yet. I cannot be with you for if I did it would cause death and destruction. I know this must be confusing. But you are half-mermaid, through me. _

_ You are a princess. Not only from me, from which you are the Princess of the North Pacific, but your father's side as well, from which you are the last princess of the Panthalassa. Don't let it go to your head. I know this is a lot to take in, neither your father or I were raised with knowledge of our royal heritage._

_ In your sixteenth year a darkness will descend upon the sea and, unfortunately, it is your destiny to stop it. If I could do anything to change it I would, but the sea has chosen you for this great destiny and I can do nothing to stop it. If I am not mistaken the previous Aqua Regina said something __similar, with regards to me, to Madame Taki, my guardian, when I was six._

_ I am sorry I cannot tell you everything now. There are so many secrets this prophecy has forced me to keep. But when the time is right, these secrets will reveal themselves to you. And please know, if nothing else is true to you, that you are loved now and forever. I love you._

_ With love,_

_ Your Mother_

A tear dropped on to the page. I quickly blotted it out with my sleeve. I prayed it wouldn't ruin it, I hadn't realized I was crying. _She loved me,_ I could feel it soaked through her words.

I walked up to the box and ran my hand over it. I picked up the key and placed it in the key hole. I took a deep breath and turned the key. It clicked open. I gently raised the lid.

The interior was lined with deep red velvet. The contents were jewelry. Not normally my thing, but these held a distinct appeal. There were two pink pearl bracelets. There were also two slightly larger rings of pink pearls, that were to large to be bracelets ans to small to be necklaces. Then it hit me, they were bracelets for my fin. There was one other thing in the box a pink pearl necklace with a shell. It felt right holding it. I put it on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, at least I have a new greeting. I AM SORRY! I am sorry for taking so long. Life has just been life. My computer got one heck of a virus around last New Years, then school got crazy, during summer vacation I worked on my senior project, which is writing a novel. I will post more information on it when the novel gets closer to being done. Then, senior year start and that is harder than you think. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH!**

"We need your help to summon Aqua Regina," Nicole said.

"What does that have to do with me? Who's Aqua Regina?" I asked, confused, again. We sat in the bleachers of the school stadium. I figured I could at least hear them out.

"Aqua Regina is the ruler and protector of the sea. To summon her, all seven mermaid princesses are needed," Nicole said.

"Are you two mermaid princesses?" I asked.

"No," Lani answered this time, "Our moms' are the mermaid princesses. We're guardians. And before you ask, we have no clue what a guardian is. It is a really new category, created by prophecy and the purpose is not known, yet. It is filled with the half-mermaid daughters of the mermaid princesses. The only exception is your kingdom, as you replaced your mother as mermaid princess and the guardian is a guy of unknown origin, though it is assumed he is half-mermaid."

"Not to sound like an idiot, but what's a mermaid princess?" I said, honestly curious.

"We haven't explained that?" Lani was surprised. I shook my head. "Has anything we've said made any sense?" I shook my head.

"Mermaid Princesses are the ruling class of the sea. There are seven, one for each ocean," Nicole explained.

"There are only five oceans," I interjected.

"The Pacific and Atlantic Oceans are split into north and south," Nicole explained, "You're the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific. The mermaid princesses also have the job of protecting the sea through their voice."

"Through their voice? What does that mean?" I asked.

"Through singing," Lani smiled, "Mermaid princesses possesses magic that comes forth when they sing. And when all seven mermaid princesses sing, together, Aqua Regina comes forth."

"That is ridiculous," I said.

"It's true. Where do you think the legends about mermaids' voices come from?" Lani said

"I can't believe I was even taking this seriously," I grabbed my backpack, "See ya." I climbed down the steps of the stadium. They didn't try and stop me, they wouldn't anymore. I walked to my homeroom.

I came early to have a serious talk with Lani and Nicole, but now I was fifteen minutes early. I plugged into my iPod and dazed off, occasionally tapping my pencil to the beat. A hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped. It was Sam, the morning announcements were blaring and everyone, including the teacher, was staring at me.

"I didn't know you had such a great voice," One girl started talking to me, she was on the choirs I believe, "You have to join choirs-"

I held up my hand, "Sorry, but sing has always been a private thing for me." I had started singing..._ in class._ I was mortified.

Everyone said I had a voice that could make an angel jealous. But I was still embarrassed. Sam sat down next to me.

"How long was I singing?" I asked.

"Don't know, I was running late. Arrived just as the bell rang. Stopped you as soon as I could," Sam said.

"Thanks," I didn't say anything after that, he wanted to pay attention.

The day passed dull and dragged on, more than usual. School had gotten really boring since Nicole and Lani showed up, wonder why?

We had another three hour practice. But, I didn't kill myself like I did yesterday. I did stay after, though, and run a few extra laps. This time it wasn't because I had a lot on my mind but because I loved to run. It was my favorite. Swimming and surfing gave me a sense of peace and rightness. Of course, Karate is awesome. And I love football. But, running is my passion.

I had missed karate today because of track, so I just went home. But half way home a fire ball nearly singed my head off. Suffice to say, I fell off my bike. _A FIRE BALL NEARLY TOOK MY HEAD OFF!_

Twenty feet away was a boy, who was about a year older than me, and a girl. The boy was shirtless, only wearing black pants and boots. His hair white and seemed to glow. I hated to admit it but he had a really good chest. The girl looked like a model, but what caught my attention was her handwas _ON FIRE! _She wasn't panicking, in fact she was down right stoic.

"Careful," the boy playfully scolded, "We must capture her alive."

"Yes, Master," the girl said.

I tried to get away. The motto of my dojo was the best defense is a good pair of running shoes. Chances are your opponent is stronger than you. And since the girl seemed to be able to CONTROL fire, that seemed very likely. They moved towards me. I couldn't move back, I hit a wall. They were right in front of me.

The boy reach towards me, "Come with us. If you come willingly we won't hurt you." He brushed away my bangs, "Hey, your pretty cute." I bit his hand. If he thought I was coming without a fight, he had another thing coming. "Feisty," He chuckled, taking hold of my neck, forcing me to my feet, while keeping me under his complete control. I couldn't remove his grip. He smiled, "Good, I like that."

I tried, and did, kick him in the gut, with a good amount of force. He didn't even flinch. "Maybe a little to feisty for your own good," He said, "But that will change." His other arm squeezed my arm. I felt his nails dig into my flesh.

_Hell,_ I swore. There was a flash of dark blue, I felt the pressure lift from my neck, and being lifted off the ground. Before I knew what was happening, I was thirty feet away from those two, behind two girls, wrapped in a guy's arms.

The girls were in short dresses, one blue and one green. I couldn't see any details but they were well armed. The one in the blue dress had a meteor hammer in hand and a sword strapped to her side. The green one had a bow and quiver as well as a drawn sword. The boy, who's arms I was in, looked suspiciously like the gorgeous boy from Tuesday. He wore a blue kind of costume that looked very princely. He had a sword strapped to his back. But it was different from the girls, who had sabers. His was a long strait broad sword.

"Master," the girl that CONTROLLED fire said, "I was not aware that we would be fighting three guardians. I do not have enough power to defeat them alone, the sun has set."

"Very well," the boy said bored, "This isn't the last time we'll meet, Princess."

The princely boy's arms tightened around me. With an arrogant bow, he and the girl vanished. I felt my knees giving out. The princely boy guided me gently to the ground.

He looked at my shoulder, I hadn't realized I was bleeding. He wrapped the wound in a piece of cloth.

"Lusia! Are you okay?" The one in the green dress said.

I recognized the face and the voice, "Lani!" I looked at the one in the blue dress, "Nicole!"

"So, does it seem ridiculous now?" Lani asked.

"Lani!" Nicole said.

"No..." I said, terrified out of my whits, "No, no...This went from silly to down right dangerous!" I got up, the boy made no move to stop me, "I don't want anything to do with this!"

"Then why are you wearing your pearl," Nicole looked at my necklace, "Your pearl is the symbol of your heritage, proof of your duty. It is yours and you must use it to protect the sea and the world."

I hid the necklace, futilely, under my shirt, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I grabbed my bike and rode home.

"Hey, Mom," I called when I entered the house.

"Hey, Lusia," Mom called heading out the door, "They need me at the station, fire on the main land. They're calling all firemen they can get there hands on. Love you." She kissed my forehead, and left.

I smiled, sadly. No one truly knew how proud I was of Mom and Dad. They were heroes. They had saved so many lives. I went up stairs grabber my robe, and, after a little debate, grabbed the bracelets and taillets.

I turned the tub water on, then went to re-bandage my arm. When I saw the hideous looking claw marks, I cringed. At least it was high up, I though bitterly. It wouldn't be hard to hid it. The only problem would be hiding it during the track meet. I could lie, but Sam would know. I sighed, at least he'd wait until after the meet. I finished wrapping the wound and hopped into the tub, then phased into my mermaid form.

I couldn't deny, it felt right to be in my mermaid form, in the water. Just as I couldn't remove my necklace. It felt like it was a part of me. Nicole's voice raced through my head, _"That pearl is a symbol of your heritage, proof of you duty."_ I opened the shell and, sure enough, there was pearl in it.

I let out a frustrated growl, "I didn't ask for this! I never asked to be a mermaid princess! I hate this!" I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing me. Dad was working to night. He usually worked the night shifts on full moons, because they "need the extra hands". He was right. For what ever reason, people did stupid things on full moons.

"_We need you to defeat the threat to the sea,"_ Nicole voice rang through my head, again.

I sighed, "It's not like I don't want to help, but... I want to help but, I'm scared. Not just of that guy, who is fricking terrifying, but of this change. I was a normal girl not even a week ago and now a whole country, not to mention the entire sea, is relying on me." Again, Nicole's voice rang through my head, leave me alone, _"Mermaid Princesses are the ruling class of the sea."_

I said in self pity, "I'm not smart or brave. I am good at sports but that's about it. And now people are depending on me. I am not a leader."

Well, it wasn't Nicole's voice, and I wish it was. The guy's voice played in my head, _"Your kind of cute."_ Even now, those words sent a chill up my spine. They gave me a bad feeling.

"Forget it, it's not my problem any more," I yelled. Like I believed it, but I wanted to. I slid the bracelets and taillets on to their designated spots.

I stayed in the tub until the bubbles were gone, then phased back to my humans. Then I remember the taillets. I looked down at my ankles to see they were gone. I began to panic, but that caused me to shift to my mermaid form. The taillets were back. It confuse me. I shifted back to human and then to mermaid. After a few times of doing this, I figured out that the accessories would appear in my mermaid form and vanished in my human form. I wondered if it worked for other things.

I got out of the tub, wrapped my robe around me, and went to my room. I grabbed the bikini top of the red bikini I rarely wore, much to Dad's relief, and ran back to the bathroom. I jumped into the tub. I phased into my mermaid and put the top on. I phased to human form, not top. I phased back, the bikini top was there. I phased to human and got out of the tub, not bothering to take off the top. I put my robe on and went down stairs for ice cream. It was a Ben and Jerry's kind of night. I was glad Mom got my favorite, Phish Food. I needed it.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Nicole and Lani all day Friday. I was glad. The stalkers had finally left me alone. So, why did I feel sad? I didn't really register much that day, and knew I'd have to do a major study session this weekend.<p>

I sighed, as I went to the track. We had a short practice today, only an hour. Coach wanted us to rest up for tomorrow. It was over before I wanted it to be. I contemplated staying, but then Coach yelled, "Thomson, you are not staying after. Go home and rest for tomorrow!" Am I really that predictable, I thought.

"Looks like your boyfriend's here," Sasha teased.

"What?" I said, I didn't have a boyfriend.

Sasha pointed at the fence. Sam was leaning on it.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said.

"Yeah, uh-huh," Sasha sassed.

"I'd better go see what he wants," I said, practically feeling Sasha rolling her eyes.

I walked up to Sam, "What's up?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't kill yourself today," Sam smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You've been out of it all week," Sam said, "Your upset about them, aren't you?"

"What?" I was confused. What he was talking about?

"Those girls, you gave them a chance, bonded, something happened and you miss them," He assessed.

"What? No!" I said, taken back.

He rolled his eyes, "So, major cram session this weekend."

"Thanks," I smiled, relieved.

I jumped about, oh, thirty feet in the air, when an earsplitting scream pierced the air like a spear. I spun around. The bad guy was back with the girl who controlled fire and a new girl.

Lucky most of the track team had filed out, only half a dozen were left, not including Sam and I. The guy held out his hand, the remaining people fell to the ground. I looked over my shoulder, Sam was under too. He did something to knock them out.

I got into a fighting stance. Just because they got the better of me last night, did not mean it would happen again. There was no way I was running, either, not when there were people here who could get hurt. If I did, the bad guy was beyond reason. This could only end two ways, with everyone safe or me being drag to the bottom of the sea by the nut job.

"Well, Princess, ready to go," the guy said. Arrogant S.O.B., I thought.

"Yeah, right," I yelled.

"Kaze," He called. The new girl stepped forward. I readied myself to dodge her attack, knowing she had to have had some sort of strange power. The wind picked up. Kaze... I nearly smacked myself, kaze means wind in Japanese.

I stood against the wind as best I could but I was losing my footing. A flash of dark blue and silver, and the wind dispersed. It was the guy, who was on Nicole and Lani's side. He stood between me and them, sword drawn. Lani was fighting Kaze, and Nicole was fighting the other girl.

"Why is this happening? I don't want anything to do with this!"

"You think that matters!" the guy protecting me yelled, "They don't care about that! You've been discovered. They will never leave you alone, NOW! Why do you think Mo... the previous Princess of the North Pacific hid you on land?" He launched himself into a fight with the bad guy.

I fell to my knees. They'll never leave me alone, I panicked, Mom, Dad, Sam, everyone. They are in danger because of me. Tears slid down my face.

There was a flash of light, a barrier formed around me. A ghost of a woman appeared before me. She was stunningly beautiful. Her facial structure looked a lot like Lucia's, but she had powerful eyes that were bluer than the sky and long, long golden hair. She wore a long light blue dress, large oval earrings, a crown, and held a tall staff. I knew, immediately, this was Aqua Regina.

"Aqua Regina, how? I thought all seven mermaid princesses had to sing together for you to come forth," I asked, stunned.

"Sadly, Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific, this is not my true form. All seven mermaid princesses are needed for my true powers activate. Do you love this world?" She asked.

"Of course," I said.

"What about the sea and those beneath it?" She asked again.

I was surprised by the question, "I don't know, but I want to help them. They need my help."

"I do not expect you to love what you do not know. You certainly are brave, Mermaid Princess," Aqua Regina smiled.

"Please, I am not brave. I ran before, and, in all honesty, I still am terrified," I said.

Aqua Regina chuckled, "Real bravery is not lack of fear, that is stupidity. It is willing to face what you fear in spite of it."

"Still, I'm not smart, I wouldn't be a good princess," I said, sadly.

She chuckled, again, "The previous Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific wasn't particularly smart, either. Yet, she is still considered one of the greatest princesses of all times, something that she is rather bashful of. So, the question remains, will you fight against them to save the sea?"

"Of course," It wasn't even a question, "I don't have a choose now. Not with everyone's life one the line."

Aqua Regina smiled, but it seemed sad for some reason, "The seven mermaid princesses will not be able to summon me. I cannot leave my palace, due to the villains. You and the Guardians must find me and set me free." I nodded. "Oh, and one last thing," Aqua Regina snapped her fingers. A small pouch appeared before me, "Take these, Princess Lusia of the North Pacific and lead the Guardians of the Seas." A great power rushed over me.

The fight was still going on when I returned, and they had managed to set the football field on fire. How did they do that?! It is Astor-turf, meaning it's not flammable.

I was in a strange form, that I can guaranty was not in none of the books on mermaids. I had long silver pigtails, like my mermaid form, but I had leg. I had a short frilly pink strapless dress and pink heeled sandles. I don't even own a pair of heels. In my gloved hand was a mike and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was for.

"Hey Ugly!" I yelled. I got everyone's attention, why did my side responded to that, "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"

I started to sing. Kaze immediately crumpled over. The girl who controlled fir rushed to her ally's side, "Master!" She shot him a pleading look.

He gave me a cold gaze, then turned to his minions. With a nod, he vanished.

"Shooting Star Pitch!" I shout for a reason I do know. The two girls vanished. I let out a sigh of relief, but then panic rose again. I rushed to Sam. "Sam!" I shook him gently. I rushed to the other track members, "Sasha! Ryan! Cole!"

"They'll be fine," Lani said, "Once the spell wares off." Sirens blared in the background.

"We should get out of here. People who will be able to take care of them until they wake up will be here soon. Am I correct in assuming that you don't want to answer their questions?"

I shuttered at the thought of explaining all this to Mom. Yes, she is reasonable, but even she has her lines, "No, definitely not. But can we stick close by. I want to make sure they'll be okay."

"Judging by the sound of the siren, we have about thirty seconds until they arrive," Nicole informed me. I grabbed them and started running. I stopped dead in my tracks about a block away.

"Lusia!" Lani and Nicole called questioningly.

"My bike," I exclaimed, "Mom's a firefighter. If she see it, it will send her into a panic."

"Lani!" Nicole said in a commanding voice.

"On it!" Lani said, holding out her hand.

I tossed her my keys. "I'll meet you at Lusia's house," She started back to the school.

Nicole and I reached my house, Dad was up and about unlike this morning, when a corpse had more energy.

"Hey, Dad," I smiled introducing them, "This is Nicole. We'll be working on a science project upstairs, kay?"

"Of course, sweetie," Dad smiled, though he still looked tired, "Anything I can get you two?"

"No, we're good. Thank you though, Mr. Thomson," Nicole played along. Once we were in my room, we sat down on the floor. With in ten minute, Lani was climbing through the window to join us.

"You couldn't have used the door," I asked, sarcastically.

"And risk coming across your dad, no way," Lani smiled, "So, what is the plan?"

Lani looked at me, as did Nicole. "Why are you looking at me?" I asked confused.

"Your the destined leader of the Guardians," Nicole said, "You call the shots."

"Great," I sighed, my life wasn't getting any easier. _"Lead the Guardians of the Seas,_" Aqua Regina's voice ran through my head, at least I am getting some variety now. "That reminds me," I explained what happened inn the bubble. Both of them looked ready to jump off a bridge, by the time I finished.

"So," Lani asked, "You're saying not only that we have to defeat the threat, but also our best bet isn't possible?"

"Pretty much," I confirmed with a sigh.

"This just made things a thousand times harder," Nicole sighed.

"Hey, why are you two getting down?" I jumped up, "Yes, things are bad, but it's like last years state championship. We were down twenty-eight nothing entering the final quarter and we were still able to pull of a win. Things maybe bad, but I am pumped." In truth, I wasn't pumped. I was having an internal panic attack, but I need to stay calm and say something, otherwise morale will be shot and we'd really be in trouble. "Oh, yeah," I grabbed the pouch Aqua Regina gave me, "She gave me this." I prayed what ever it was, it would help us. I poured the contents out on my hand, and what look to be eight marbles rolled on to my hand. One for each of the seven colors of the rainbow, plus a pink.

"Pearls!" Nicole and Lani said. I instantly had a theory. I picked up the pink one, Why was it there? If my theory was correct... The pink one glowed before my shell necklace opened and the new pink pearl fused with mine. Because I was the eighth, I realized my miscalculation, I was both a princess and a Guardian. "They're for the Guardians," I stated my theory.

"Really?" Lani said excitedly.

"The mermaid princesses have pearls," I reasoned, "Our job is to protect the world, too. Why shouldn't the Guardians have their own set."

"Sweet," Lani said, "I wonder if we can transform with these." Lani took the green pearl.

"We'll find out later," Nicole said, but took the aqua pearl. The pearls glowed and a bracelet materialized in there hands. The bracelets held there pearls. "For now, let's come up with a plan."

"I can't stay here anymore. I am too much of a danger to the normal people around me," I admitted, "For now, I think the best plan of attack is for me to leave, tonight, with you guys, and talk to all the princesses and guardians at one time. Where were you planning to take me once you guys convinced me to come with you?"

"Your palace, the training grounds of the Guardians," Nicole said.

"Okay, we'll head there," I said, "I can't tell my parents I'm leaving. It will break their hearts, but how could I tell them."

"It's alright," Lani comforted, "Your right about not telling them, and it will turn out alright." Our plan was set, Lani crawled out the window.

Before leaving Nicole left, she whispered, "Put a bikini top on your mermaid form before we leave." I nodded. I went back upstairs and packed what I could. I noticed the box that had held my necklace was waterproof, so I put in it some framed photos. One was of me and my family at Disneyland, another was of me and the track team. There was also one of me and Sam. The final one was of me, Sam, Kaito and Lucia at a surf competition.

At midnight, Lani and Nicole came. I slipped out into the night with the box.


End file.
